Genshiken
Genshiken (forma abreviada de Sociedad por el Estudio de la Cultura Visual Moderna) es una serie de anime y manga.thumb|Todos los miembros del Genshikenue escrito por Shimoku Kio y publicado en la revista de manga antológica de Kōdansha Afternoon desde junio de 2002 a mayo del 2006. Actualmente se esta emitiendo la segunda temporada de esta serie titulada Genshiken 2. Argumento La historia gira en torno a un grupo de jóvenes universitarios japoneses afiliados a un club llamado «Sociedad por el Estudio de la Cultura Visual Moderna», centrado en actividades otakus como el estudio y análisis de animes como el llamado Kujibiki Unbalance. Este club sufre de la falta de miembros y eventos para realizar, además de la discriminación en general por parte de la comunidad universitaria, sufren del desprecio por parte del club de manga, el cual tiene abundantes miembros pero es dirigido por un sujeto molesto. La historia toma fuerza con la llegada de nuevos miembros entre los cuales se encuentra un joven que encaja perfectamente en el estereotipo de un otaku; otro joven que, que es completamente lo contrario, por su apariencia física; una joven hasta cierto punto «normal» ; y finalmente otra joven recién llegada de América que es aficionada al cosplay. Tomando estos elementos se puede ver muy bien lo que es la vida diaria de un típico otaku, las convenciones especializadas en fanzines, los videojuegos, el cosplay, los model kits, etc. Personajes *'Kanji Sasahara' Seiyū: Takanori Ooyama (大山鎬則) : :*'Tipo de sangre': B :*'Cumpleaños': 13 de enero :*'Manga favorito': Panther vs Panther, Berserker :*'Anime favorito': Patwaber :*'Juego favorito': Dragon Fest 3, The Champ of Fighters 95 Es un chico de primer curso bastante inocente y tímido quien inicialmente no se considera así un otaku, pero posteriormente se introduce en el Genshiken donde se siente identificado. Le gustan los juegos hentai, los dojinshi y sobre todo, el personaje de la serie Kujibiki Unbalance, Ritsuko Kubel Kettengrad. Posee una hermana menor llamada Keiko de quien se abochorna y prefiere no hablar por ser una kogal. Termina siendo el presidente del Genshiken como sucesor de Madarame tras retirarse éste y ante la aprobación unánime de todos los miembros del club. Su primera decisión, encargarse de que el Genshiken cuente con su propio puesto de ventas durante el próximo Comifest. *'Makoto Kōsaka' Seiyū: Mitsuki Saiga (斎賀みつき) : :*'Tipo de sangre': B :*'Cumpleaños': 2 de febrero :*'Manga favorito': The Mysterious Adventures of DaDa :*'Anime favorito': prácticamente cualquiera :*'Juego favorito': Full Armor, Street Master 2, Draculina Hunter Es el novio de Saki Kasukabe. A simple vista no es el estereotipo de un otaku, quizás por ser atractivo y amigable, aunque en el grupo es, probablemente, el más otaku de todos y quien menos esconde sus gustos y aficiones. Es un chico despreocupado de un temperamento demasiado relajado y siempre sonriente. Su pasión son los videojuegos, especialmente los de combate; se le vio ganar varias competencias a lo largo de la serie. *'Saki Kasukabe' Seiyū: Satsuki Yukino (雪野五月) : :*'Tipo de sangre': AB :*'Cumpleaños': 19 de julio :*'Manga favorito': «Let's Go» Rai Junior High, Royalty in Motion :*'Anime favorito': Ninguno :*'Juego favorito': Game of Life Es la novia de Makoto Kōsaka. No es una otaku e inclusive alega detestar a estos siendo incapaz de entender sus gustos desmedidos. Saki asistía constantemente al Genshiken por su novio, aunque no se consideraba miembro de este. A pesar de su poca afición hacia la cultura otaku, a lo largo de la serie realiza varias acciones paradójicas, como salvar la asociación cuando la Delegación iba a cerrarla, realizar un cosplay como castigo tras haber sido la causante del cierre parcial del Genshiken por el incendio que provocó y termina siendo miembro oficial del grupo. *'Kanako Ohno' Seiyū: Ayako Kawasumi (川澄綾子) : :*'Tipo de sangre': O :*'Cumpleaños': 14 de julio :*'Manga favorito': The Silent Mass :*'Anime favorito': Mobile Suits A Gangaru :*'Juego favorito': Samurai Spirit (versión original) Es una aficionada al cosplay que se une al Genshiken. Es un personaje tímido que se abochorna fácilmente y quien se convierte rápidamente en alguien cercana a Saki. La segunda pasión de Ohno, de la cual se abochorna fácilmente, es un fetichismo hacia personajes masculinos calvos y musculosos de edad media. A lo largo de la serie existe una química entre Ohno y Tanaka que se va incrementando, hasta estos llegar a salir, llegando a su punto máximo en el volumen 4 del manga. *'Harunobu Madarame' Seiyū: Nobuyuki Hiyama (檜山修之) : :*'Tipo de sangre': O :*'Cumpleaños': 25 de octubre :*'Manga favorito': Be-Bop-Hell-Sing, Yotaroo's Sad Song :*'Anime favorito': Mobile Suit T-Gangaru, Doremi-chan, Yucko!, The Adventures of Dora the Space Pirate, Spirited Afar :*'Juego favorito': The Diary of Kagero, Ninja Adventures Encho, Shinobi Returns, The Outlaw Kankiro Estudiante de segundo año, delgado y con gafas. Es un otaku extremo y fiel fanático de Gundam. Es la contraparte de Saki, por ser el estereotipo de otaku por excelencia dentro del grupo. Es quien muestra mayor iniciativa en el grupo, incluso antes de ser electo presidente de este. *'Mitsunori Kugayama' Seiyū: Kenji Nomura (乃村健次) : :*'Tipo de sangre': A :*'Cumpleaños': 29 de junio :*'Manga favorito': Anman Ball :*'Anime favorito': Fun with the Tarurun Family (antés de que cambiara la canción tema) :*'Juego favorito': Exitge Es un joven grande y robusto que tartamudea y habla muy bajo. Le gusta dibujar, aunque no ha llevado ninguno de sus trabajos a un Comifes. *'Sōichirō Tanaka' Seiyū: Tomokazu Seki (関智一) : :*'Tipo de sangre': AB :*'Cumpleaños': 22 de diciembre :*'Manga favorito': The Seven Star Stories :*'Anime favorito': Ryunos: The Castle in the Sky, Conan the Boy from the Future :*'Juego favorito': Yujiro Tactic, The Story of Mr. Stupid, Kids At Es un aficionado a la confección de trajes para cosplay y al ensamblaje de robots a escala, arte que enseña posteriormente a parte de los miembros del Genshiken, lo cual se toma muy en serio. Es el encargado de realizar algunos de los trajes de cosplay de Ohno y el traje que utilizó Saki durante su cosplay. A lo largo de la serie se ve su interés por Ohno, con quien termina saliendo. Su gran distintivo son sus ojos afilados siempre cerrados. *'Presidente fundador' Seiyū: Yūji Ueda (うえだゆうじ) Fundador y presidente inicial del Genshiken. Lleva en el Genshiken alrededor de 10 años, habla muy poco y su expresión facial recuerda a la de un ratón. Su nombre y edad son un misterio. Tiene la costumbre de aparecer de la nada y como aparece se retira, logra que Saki entre al club asegurandole que el conoce muchas cosas. Datos extras ''Notas: '' *''Los nombres de los manga, anime y juegos favoritos de los miembros de Genshiken son parodias de manga, anime y juegos existentes. Por ejemplo, el juego favorito de Sasahara, «The Champ of Fighters» (CoF), es una parodia a King of Fighters (KoF).'' *''En toda la serie citan otros animes, uno que es muy usual e inclusive es citado en todo un capitulo es la serie de Gundam''